


It's Really Not as Bad as it Seems

by wupuga



Series: My Muses Mock Me [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wupuga/pseuds/wupuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair loses a bet and finds himself in Isabella's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was a Joke, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a random comment during a tumblr conversation, and ended up consuming a whole 24 hours. I don't think I thought my cunning plan all the way through when I offered to do this.
> 
> Oh, and I suck at tags, if you have a suggestion toss it my way.

The Pearl. Well known in Denerim for its bar, brothel, and skeevy con artists.  How Allistair found himself sitting in the corner losing at Wicked Grace to Isabella he’ll never know. One moment, Isabella and Warden Amell were discussing dueling and the next he...he was...in this predicament.  

Isabella laughed and threw her cards on the table. “That’s three wins for me. Zero for the handsome Warden.”

Allistair’s head fell to the table with a thud. “Five out of seven?”

“Not a chance. Time to pay up.”

Allistair looked up at her and groaned. “Oh, you were serious about the bet. You weren’t joking? I could have sworn you were joking. Your lip does this...thing...when you’re joking.”

Alistair was sure Isabella was joking when she offered to teach Warden Amell dueling skills in exchange for a night with her. He was even more sure she was joking when Warden Amell laughed and offered Allistair in her stead.

He remembered it clearly: his charming sarcasm, nervous laugh.“Riiight. After a few drinks and a game of cards.”  An off-hand comment to change the subject. Yes. He was definitely joking.

He remembered Isabella’s grin. “Alright. You win and I’ll teach Amell all I know. I win and I get to tie you naked to my bed.”

It was obviously a joke. Obviously.

Isabella laughed and leaned low over the table, her large breasts threatening to tumble from the low-cut tunic she wore. “I never joke about bets.”

He looked up from the table and right down Isabella’s tunic. The top of her breasts so uncomfortably close. He could feel the flush on his cheeks and ears. “I...is it warm in here?” He fought the urge to reach out and cup them, one in each hand.

Isabella grinned. “See something you like, Warden?”

Yes. He liked what they saw. Very much.  They looked so soft, so full, and he wondered what they would feel like in his hands, what they would taste like in his mouth. He wasn’t going to tell her that though.

Alistair cleared his throat and looked away.

“Come,” Isabella took him by the hand and led him upstairs to her room.

 

Alistair didn’t know how this was supposed to work. Well, he knew, generally, how it was supposed to work. But there was all the other stuff like kissing and touching and caressing and poking that he wasn’t sure about. What he was sure about was the insistent desire to run his tongue over Isabella’s breasts.

Isabella patted Alistair’s cheek and grinned. “You’re adorable. I’ve had virgins who were less nervous than you.”

She ran her hand down his chest and slowly walked around him. “Are you? A virgin?” Isabella’s hand caressed his hip, cupped his ass.

“Yes. Well, no. A little. Maybe partly.”

“Either you are, or you aren’t. There is no in-between” she teased.

Alistair shifted his weight. “Well, during Templar training some of the men in the barracks would...would….you know...help eachother out.” His face was hot and he could feel arousal stirring between his legs. Thinking about those nights in the barracks after the lights went out always did this to him.

“Mmmm...and you? Help anyone out?” Isabella began working on the buckles of his armor.

Yes, he helped. Lying in bed next one of the other recruits, their hands on one another’s cocks, slow strokes becoming quicker and more intense. That time when the hand on his cock was replaced by a mouth.

Alistair groaned. Now he was fully hard.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Isabella finished with the buckles of his armor. A moment later Alistair was standing in his undershirt and pants.

“I do enjoy watching men...help each other out.”  She grinned and bit her lower lip.

Thinking of Alistair stroking another man’s cock, his own cock sliding in and out of an eager mouth, set off the throbbing between her legs. She almost groaned herself.

“Was that all?”

Alistair fidgeted with his hands, still not knowing what he should be doing. He wanted to touch her. Maker, did he want to touch her! He wanted to caress and grab her ass the way she did his. He wanted to tangle his hand into her hair and kiss her hard. He wanted to know what her breasts felt like wrapped around his hard length. Could he just...do that? Would it be ok? She was doing everything, shouldn’t he be doing anything?

“Well, um...for my seventeenth Nameday, a few of the other recruits sort of..introduced me to a nice woman with...experience.” The others told him that he shouldn’t stay a virgin forever.

Isabella laughed. “Typical. Not something I would recommend though. The poor boys always look so disappointed when they stumble out in the mornings.”

“Well, it was over rather quickly.” Alistair ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

“Happens to all men at one time or another, especially the first time” She reassured him.

The poor boy was wound tighter than a bow string he was so nervous. She was afraid that if he didn’t relax he would break. Watching Alistair fidget, it occurred to her that he might not actually want to do this. Isabella didn’t want him to feel obligated to do this. The bet was for fun, a way to break the ice not a way to coerce him into bed.

“Alistair,” Isabella was using her serious voice now. “We may have a bet, but you don’t have to be here. It won’t hurt my feelings if you want to leave. I want you only if you want to be here.”

“No...no!” Oh Maker, he wanted he wanted her. “I mean...yes, I want to be here. It’s just…” Alistair ran his hand through his hair again.

“You just, what? Alistair.”

“I..don’t know...I mean...I should be doing something, right?” He couldn’t believe he was admitting he didn’t know what he was doing.

Isabella smiled and shook her head. “Look, Alistair, this is supposed to be fun. Follow your wants and desires. There’s nothing I haven’t done, or that’s been done to me. You’re not going to offend me.”

“But...what if...it happens too fast again.”

“Let me worry about that.”  Isabella grabbed the waistband of Alistair’s pants and tugged him to her. “Now,” she pressed her hips to his, eliciting a moan from both of them when his hardness found her cleft, “kiss me.”

 

 


	2. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The uh..natural progression from the last chapter? Seriously. It's smut, pretty formulaic. Just keep reading.

Alistair wasn’t one for disobeying orders. It was one of his best qualities when he was a templar.  

He grasped the back of her head, pulled her to him and crushed his lips against hers. Isabella was delighted with his turn toward eagerness. The kiss was heavy, needy, and he trembled when her soft tongue met his.

She tasted like spice and seawater, he wanted more. Alistair attacked her throat; lips pressing urgent hot kisses downward, tongue trailing upward, her earlobe between his teeth. His erection, painfully hard, strained against his pants. If she kept pressing herself against it he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Alistair…” Isabella whimpered when he moved and the hardness rubbing against the juncture of her thighs sent a shock through her.

She wanted to to touch his skin. A few awkward tugs and a trapped arm later, the shirt lie in a pile on the floor. Alistair’s body was exactly what she expected from a warrior. Hard, well sculpted, decorated with lovely little scars.

Alistair knew he was good looking and always took pleasure when women cast him appreciative looks during those times he trained without a shirt. But the way Isabella was looking at him, biting her lip, her breasts thrust out at him...ugh, he couldn’t stand it.

His mouth was back on her throat, moving down across her chest. Her hands in his hair, her moaning in pleasure every time he nipped at her, it was intoxicating.

Undressing women wasn’t something he did often - or at all. Their clothes were so complicated with their snaps and hooks and laces and buttons. Alistair fumbled with Isabella’s top, trying to get it off of her. It was too tight just to lift over her head, and there were too many laces and things for him to figure out. He gave up and grasped one of the shoulder straps of her tunic and gave it a hard tug. It came apart with an audible rip when it tore down the front seam. Her breasts bounced when they were freed from the confines of the cloth.

Alistair gasped, “I..I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to..” He was fumbling with the torn cloth, trying to put it back together.

Isabella laughed. “I lose more shirts that way.” She grabbed his hands and cupped her breasts.

This is what he’d wanted all night. Squeezing them, one in each hand, separately, together, his thumbs brushing her hard peaks. Alistair licked down the top curve until he came to her nipple and took the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked hungrily on one while he rolled the peak of the other nipple between his fingers.  Flecks of desire fluttered their way down her back and settled at her spine; a low moan escaped her throat.

His erection was painfully hard, begging to be touched. He slid his hand down, over his hardness, and stroked himself over his clothes.

Isabella licked her lower lip when she saw him reach down between his legs.  

“I want your cock in my mouth,” she pulled him up for a kiss.

“Um...okay...sure...yes..you can do that.” Alistair really didn’t know how to respond to that.

Isabella pushed him down in a nearby chair and knelt between his knees. Her mouth was hot against his skin as she made her way down his chest, licking, nibbling, dragging her nails down his sides.

His hips arched when he pictured himself engulfed in her mouth.

“Getting a little eager, are we?” Isabella set to work undoing the laces of his pants with her teeth. Alistair groaned. Her mouth was so close, and he needed her to touch him, to find some relief for this ache.

She tugged both pants and smalls over his hips. Finally! His cock sprang free of the torturous cloth.

Isabella wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, and stroked upward with one smooth motion, feeling the softness of his skin, the throb of the veins that ran the length of his shaft. She inched the tip between her fingers, spreading the drop of liquid that seeped from the top.

Alistair almost came when she replaced her hand with her mouth, sliding down until he hit the back of her throat.

He whimpered in protest when she pulled her mouth off.

There were still too many clothes getting in the way. Isabella tugged his pants from his legs, then stood and slowly removed her own. She stood naked in front of him with her hand on her cocked hip and smiled. Alistair’s eyes roved over her body, stopping to to take in the fullness of her breasts, the triangle of dark curls at the juncture of her thighs. He didn’t know when he began stroking himself.

“See something you want?”

Alistair could only nod.

She watched him stroke his cock a moment before kneeling back between his legs. “You know, that’s my job.”

Isabella set to work. Her lips teased the head of his cock, tongue lapping at the small slit. Hands moving in tandem with her head as she bobbed up and down.  Down, all the way into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, held him there. Isabella sucked hard and caressed him with her tongue.

  
“Oh, sweet Andraste.” He gasped.

Isabella pulled off him and smirked. “It isn’t sweet Andraste who has your cock in her mouth.”

“Isabella…” He whimpered the correction. 

Satisfied, she continued her assault on his cock.

Her mouth was hot, and slick, and oh Maker, did it feel good. Alistair’s whole body quivered. He wanted to grab her by the hair and thrust himself into her mouth over and over again. He was nearing his climax and he needed her to go faster. His fingers gouged into the arms of the chair to control his body that was trying to push himself deeper into her.

Control was hard when Isabella locked eyes with Alistair, he watched his throbbing shaft go into her mouth again and again.

Having a cock in her mouth always drove her mad with need. And Alistairs was beautiful, thick, long, and oh so very hard. It made her whole core ache. Isabella reached down and slid her finger between her folds, seeking the friction that would bring her relief.

Controlling his body was becoming more difficult the closer he got to his climax.

“Isabella…” It was a plea - more? Less? He didn’t know.

Time to put the poor boy out of his misery. Isabella pried Allistair’s hands from the arms of the chair and placed them on her head.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Alistair tangled his hands in her hair and held the back of her head. Down he pulled her head as he thrust up into her mouth. It was a movement he repeated. Pull her head down, thrust up. He wondered a moment if she actually enjoyed this. Her hum of approval sent sparks of electricity up his spine.

He fucked Isabella’s mouth faster. The wet slurping sounds when he pulled thrust into her mouth, her looking up at him, the movement of her tongue and throat muscles, made his balls tighten. Fuck, he was so close. Seeing Isabella’s hand between her legs while he used her mouth was too much and he finally fell over the edge.. He cried out when his orgasm hit, his hips drove his cock into her mouth a final time, he held there as he emptied himself into her mouth. Isabella slid her mouth off him and swallowed.

Alistair collapsed back into the chair, fighting for air. The world was spinning and he was beginning to wonder if all of this was actually happening. Things like this don’t happen to him, do they?  He opened his eyes and looked at Isabella standing in front of him, naked, those beautiful breasts just begging to be nibbled. Apparently things like this do happen to him.

Isabella loved it when men looked at her the way Alistair was looking at her; wanting to take her, claim her, devour her. She pushed a drop of cum from her lip into her mouth, sucking on her finger as she pulled it out. And Alistair was definitely a man she would let devour her - over, and over, and over again.

“Better?”

Alistair pulled her into his lap and nuzzled against her chest. “That was...ah...indescribable.”

  
“Don’t get too relaxed, I’m not done with you yet.” 


	3. My Turn

Alistair chucked and flicked his tongue across her nipple. “No, I didn’t think you would be.”  He caressed her breasts, occasionally lowering his head to latch onto a nipple. He noted how her breath would hitch and her head fall backward when he did that.

Isabella squirmed in his lap. Alistair’s attention to her breasts inflamed her arousal.

He could feel her wet heat against his thigh as she moved against him. Realizing her pleasure was in response to how he was touching her re-awoke his cock.

He wanted to play with her, to see how she responded. He squeezed and caressed her breasts, she whimpered. He stopped, she growled in protest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, she rewarded him with a moan.

Having that kind of power over her pleasure was intoxicating. He rather liked it. Especially since he got the impression that Isabella wasn’t one to give anyone power over her pleasure.

Alistair continued to toy with her to test her reactions. His hand lightly trailed down her stomach, coming to rest at the edge of the dark patch of short curly hair on her mound. Isabella held her breath in anticipation of his hand where she needed it the most.

He tugged at the curly hair, ran his fingers through it. He relished the feel of the silky hair, relished the way Isabella moved her hips in an attempt to get Alistair to move his hand further down between her legs, relished how she panted and pulled at his hair in anticipation.

“Alistair, I swear, if you don’t fucking…”

He cut her off by pulling her down into a kiss. Alistair slid his hand between her legs, cupping her cunt. Soft. Hot. Wet. Needy. Isabella let out a sigh. Finally.

His cock twitched against her leg.

“Alistair…” she hissed.

He removed his hand from between her legs and went back to twisting the soft curly hairs around his fingers. She growled in protest like he thought she would.

“It occurs to me that I have no Idea what I’m doing down there.”

“What?!” Isabella glared at him.

“Nope. No clue.” He tugged the hair he was playing with.

Before she could start yelling about what an idiot he was, or hit him, or something worse, he took her free hand in his and sucked gingerly on her first and middle fingers, coating them well with his saliva.

“I think you’ll need to show me.” He nudged her legs apart and placed Isabella’s hand between her thighs. Isabella exhaled with a small cry. She didn’t mind fingering her own cunt. No one knew how to get her off better than herself.

Alistair repositioned Isabella on his lap, so he could see her fingers work. He had a great angle that let him watch her when she began sliding her fingers into her wetness. It also gave him better access to play with her tits while he watched.

Isabella didn’t waste any time. She plunged her fingers into her folds, stroking, pulling, increasing  pressure and speed as her climax built. She pushed a finger inside her body, and another one. When she pulled her fingers free, they were drenched with her juices. The wetness made it easier for her fingers to glide faster over and around the button that peeked out at the top of her slit.

Alistair made sure to pay careful attention to where her fingers traveled. Noted what made her body tremble, her back arch, her muscles tighten, what pulled whimpers and moans from her beautiful lips. He desperately wanted to know how she liked to be touched, wanted to be able to command her pleasure with his touch.

She was so close. All she could focus on was the sparks vibrating in her core needing to be released. Her fingers circled and rubbed her clit faster, and her hips gyrated up into her hand. She dug the fingers of her free hand into the hard muscles of his arm The pressure wound tighter, Isabella whimpered, needing to fall over the edge already.

“Stop.” Alistair pulled her hand away.

“No!”  She cried. Tears of frustration welled in her eyes.

Isabella was going to fucking kill him. She was going to spend the rest of her fucking life in jail convicted of murdering Alistair, the Grey Warden.

Alistair brought her hand to his mouth. He could smell her musk in the juices on her hand. He savored the taste of her he lapped from her hand, sucking her fingers into his mouth one by one, making sure he got every bit of her juices off.

Isabella was glaring at him. Interrupting her before she could get herself off was not one of the better fucking ideas Alistair has ever had. That fucking smug smirk of his that he looked at her with made her want to kill him even more.

He kissed her hand and returned it to its spot between her thighs. “Go on.”

Isabella wanted to sink her daggers into his chest. But not now. Now she needed to make herself come. It took a moment of her sliding her fingers up and down her slit before her urge to murder Alistair fully died down. Then she was once again lost in seeking her orgasm.  Her fingers moved over her clit in fast circles, it was hypnotizing.

All her mental and physical efforts focused on that tiny bundle of nerves. Paid off. Finally!  Her orgasm hit her, and she came undone. She cried out as the waves of pleasure invaded every every part of her body. Her cunt spasmed around her hand, her thighs clamped shut, her fingers dug into Alistair’s skin.

Alistair held Isabella close while her orgasm kept her writhing.  He fluttered kisses along her neck when she fell limp against him.

He found he could trigger after tremors by pressing his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Right when her breathing started to become normal, nipped the spot and she’d shudder with a whimper.

“My turn.” He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock so close to being buried inside her. It made him reconsider his plan to turn her into a messy puddle of pleasure before sliding into her. Nope. Stick to the plan.

“Your turn?” Isabella’s chest was still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn’t ready for another go so soon.

Alistair tossed her on the bed and admired the beauty of her curves and the way her dark hair pooled on the bed, how her hand naturally rested on her breasts. Lovely.

He crawled up below her on the bed, spread her legs and laid between them. His face mere inches from that silky nest of curls. “Yes, my turn.” He murmured against the inside of her thigh.

He had a great view, her wetness made the hair on her mound glisten, and if he looked up he could see her looking down at him, both encouraging him to touch her and discouraging him at the same time. Isabella didn’t know if she could handle another orgasm right now.

He turned his attention back between her thighs. The lips swollen and slightly spread, giving him a small peek at that little bub that gave her so much pleasure when touched. He spread her lips to get a better view of it. It was hard, peeking out from under a small hood of skin. Alistair blew lightly across it - he smiled at the sharp intake of breath from Isabella - and watched it twitch.

He laid there and watched the different parts swell with his touch. She was getting wetter. He pressed the swollen lips shut and caught the wetness that seeped between the lips  with his tongue.

Her thighs quivered.

With one hand he spread her lips wide enough he could see, with the other he began playing. He touched the little hard nub at the top, stroked and tugged at her inner folds. His finger slid down to her opening, circling it.

Isabella whimpered and grabbed at the blanket under her.

“You like that?” Alistair repeated the motion.

Isabella whimpered and nodded.

Again, with more pressure. “Yes..?”

“Yes.”

“More?”

“Yes!”

He slipped a finger inside her. Isabella’s hips rose and her soft walls contracted around his finger; making his cock very eager to thrust into her. He added another finger and moved in and out of her in slow, maddening motions.

Alistair was experimenting with positions, and the motions of his hands and fingers when Isabella cried out. “That!...Yes!”

He had his fingers curled up toward the top of her sheath and rubbed a small pad of flesh that felt different. Was that it?  Alistair pressed his fingers upward and wiggled them against the spot.

“This?”  Alistair grinned when her hips thrust up in response, and moved his fingers in firm slow circles.

“That!” Isabella’s body tensed, her cunt contracting hungrily around his hand.

“Whaaattt iff I do this…” He leaned up and took her clit into her mouth.

“Fuck! Alistair!” Her hand flew to his head and grabbed a handful of hair. Her hips snapped up against his mouth. Isabella’s other hand grasped her breast.

Alistair looked up at her. “Such a lovely view. I should find myself down here more often.”  He watched her without moving his mouth away.

He flicked his tongue across the nub; her back arched. He flattened his tongue and just held against it; it was only a moment before she started rocking her hips hoping he would move it against her.He circled his tongue around her clit with the same slow movement his fingers were working inside her. He was careful not to let his tongue come in contact with the hard nub. He could tell she was getting frustrated at the lack of stimulation with the way she clawed at the blanket under her.

Alistair nearly made her cry in relief when sealed his lips around the throbbing nub and sucked her hard into his mouth.

Isabella cried out, she grabbed her breast and dug her fingers into the soft flesh.

“You like that?” He hummed into her.

“Alistair…” Was the only word she could even think at the moment.

Her clit was aching. Aching from the suction of his mouth, the flicking of his tongue, the grazing of his teeth.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come.” Isabella wanted to come. Needed to come. Was desperate to come.

“What..this?” He said as innocently as possible. Alistair continued the ministrations to her swollen bundle of nerves. His fingers worked faster inside her.

His goal was to make her scream his name when she finally did come.

Isabella held tightly onto his hair with both hands and ground herself into his mouth. “Yes. Don’t stop.” Her orgasm was approaching rapidly, and if he stopped again before she came she really would fucking murder him.

Alistair paused. “You didn’t say please.”

That man had a fucking death wish.

“Please.”  She growled through gritted teeth.

“You want to come?” He sucked an inner fold into his mouth.

“I swear by the Maker, Andraste, and every god real or imagined, if you don’t fucking make me come I’ll feed you to the Archdemon myself!”

Alistair snickered and watched her body undulate before him. Making her crazy was fun.

Isabella snarled at the delay and pushed his head down, his mouth, back into her cunt. “Suck.” she ordered.

He obeyed with fervor. His hand worked even faster inside her, and he sucked and licked at her bud until she was screaming his name through her climax, her hands held his head tightly in place, her thighs clamped down around him. He couldn’t pull away from her if he tried.

He didn’t stop sucking until he had drawn from her every tremor, every cry, every bolt of pleasure she had in her.

Isabella relaxed her grip on his head and laid back on the bed trying to catch her breath.

Alistair emerged from between her legs with a smile. He stretched out by her side so he could run his hand over her breasts while watched her slowly regain her senses. She was a panting, messy, puddle of bliss; exactly like he wanted. Seeing Isabella like this and knowing he drove her to it excited him.

Alistair took Isabellas chin in his hand and turned her face toward him. Her lips were slightly parted and he couldn’t help but to press his lips to hers.He wrapped Isabella’s limp and heavy arms around him. His tongue past her lips, to join her with her tongue in firm caresses. Isabella could taste herself on him.

Alistair held her in his arms and grazed his lips down her neck, across her her chest. He was sucking at her nipples again, running his thumbs in circles across them. He ran his hands over every inch of her large globes and with a happy sigh, nuzzled his face onto her breasts.

“Alistair”? She cooed.

“Hmmm?” His continued lavishing attention on her breasts.

Isabella combed her fingers through his hair. “Are you going to fuck me yet?”

Alistair pressed his hardness against her leg, “Is that what you want? Me sliding inside you.”

She took a handful of hair and pulled his head up from her chest. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since the moment you walked into The Pearl.”

Alistair kissed her again as he settled between Isabella’s spread thighs, his body propped up above hers hers.

Then he couldn’t move. He was nervous again. His body tensed with anxiety. He wanted this. He needed this. So why was he nervous?

Isabella wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her.“You’re fine,” She reassured him with a whisper.Alistair nodded and focused on his breathing.

“Here…”  She reached between them and slowly wrapped her hand around his shaft. Alistair’s breath caught in his throat at her touch.Isabella held him a moment before she slowly ran the tip along her slit, coating him with her wetness.

The slick texture against the tip of his cock him made him dizzy. His breathing was rapid and heavy.  His head fell to her shoulder and he cupped her breast in his hand.

Isabella gave him a moment to catch his breath then she placed the tip at her entrance. He tensed momentarily and relaxed when she raised her hips in encouragement. He could do this. Alistair braced himself on his elbows then he slowly pushed into her. Isabella held still as he filled her, stretched her around him, inch by slow inch until he hit bottom and he couldn’t go any further.

“Fuck,” he gasped. She was so tight, so slick. She felt incredible. Nothing like he could have imagined. All the sensations clamoring for his attention were overwhelming. He didn’t know if he was going to come or pass out. If he didn’t hold himself still inside her, Alistair was sure he would do both.

Isabella caressed his cheek and kissed him softly. “Are you alright? We can stop if you need to”

Alistair took several more breaths and shook his head “I don’t want to stop. I’ll be fine.”

Isabella leaned up and brushed her lips against his before settling in with slow lazy kisses; there was no hurry. She would give him whatever time he needed. Besides, she liked lying under him with his thick cock stretching her.

They lay locked in each other’s embrace for several minutes; lips caressing lips, tongues playing with one another, hands caressing, soft mewls of pleasure from both of them. He couldn’t get enough of touching her, kissing her, feeling her softness throb around his hard erection.

With his head clearing, he began to slowly move inside her. Small strokes at first while he got used to the feeling of her stretched cunt sliding around him. He lengthened his strokes, withdrawing almost completely then making sure he pushed all the way in until he hit her back wall.

Sometimes he didn’t stop when he was all the way inside her. Alistair continued to push against her back wall, the feeling of the head of his cock pushing rubbing her, the way her muscles down there gripped him sent waves of pleasure up into his stomach.

Alistair made sure to watch her carefully for any sign that he was hurting her.

No. Isabella liked the way his hardness pressed against her down there, it made her breath catch in her throat, the heat spreading from her chest, the prickle that ran up her spine.

She adjusted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. Alistair moaned at the change in angle and pressure. But he found that somehow he could push into her a little deeper. He could push down into her back wall, and Isabella’s back would arch with a whimper.

He liked making her back arch. It thrust her breasts so beautifully in the air.

Isabella’s hips moved against him, urging him to pick up the pace. Alistair leaned down and claimed her mouth as he gave in and thrust his hips against her faster. She clutched him tightly, he made her whole body tremble, her breaths come out in hard pants. Her clit throbbed and she ground her pelvis into him seeking pressure to relieve the ache.

Isabella moaned when his mouth found the hollow of her neck.

He was getting closer to his orgasm, but he wanted to make sure she was right there with him when he came.

Alistair tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. “Touch yourself.” His command barely above a whisper.

Isabella slid her hand between them and down to her cunt. They both groaned at the new sensation. She wasn’t going to finger herself slowly, not with the way the tension was building inside her. Her fingers found that hard bundle of nerves, and stroked.

They were both covered in sweat, grunting and moaning against one another, lost in the pleasure they were taking from one another.

“Alistair...” Isabella was so close, her fingers pressing faster against the bundle of nerves that was responsible for the growing heat in her stomach. “Harder.” She panted.

It took a moment for that to register to him. Harder..she wanted him to...ah.  Alistair withdrew until only his tip remained inside and jerked his hips forward with a hard thrust that crashed into her. The jolt of pleasure curled itself around his spine and wound its way down to settle at the base of his shaft.

He was afraid he hurt her with the way she cried out and her body shook. But her hand didn’t stop the rapid movement against her nub, and she grabbed his ass to pull him yet further into her.

“Like that?” The vibrations of his words against her ear sent shivers racing along her spine.

“Yes. Maker, yes!”

Alistair smirked. “The Maker isn’t the one fucking you.” He admonished her the way she admonished him earlier. He withdrew his cock and rammed into her to emphasize his point.

Isabella cried out when the pleasure forced it’s way through her. “Alistair! Yes, Alistair...Alistair…” her voice trailed off, her need becoming so great all she could think about was the sweet relief that would come with his cock repeatedly being shoved into her. She was nearly in tears.

Alistair slipped his arm under her and hooked it around her shoulder for leverage then fucked her hard, fucked her fast, the only thing he could think of was his cock driving into Isabella again and again, into and out of her slick, hot cunt, needing to make her come, needing to come himself.

And come she did, hard, and with a scream that he was sure could be heard throughout The Pearl. She clung to Alistair as her body writhed and spasmed with every wave pleasure that surged through her body.

Alistair could feel the tremors of her climax through her slick wetness that stretched tightly around his thrusting cock. Three more thrusts was all that he could handle before her quivering body sent him over the edge, jerking his hips rapidly as he rode out his own wave of pleasure, burying his cock as far as he could shove it into her then spilled himself inside her.

The emotion that washed over Alistair was unexpected. It was a mixture of euphoria, tenderness, emptiness, and something he couldn’t describe but left a lump in his throat. He collapsed against Isabella, clinging to her, afraid that if he let go he would be swept away in these emotions He didn’t think Isabella would appreciate him burying his head into her neck and getting emotional. He chalked that experience up to the fact that he just completely emptied himself out, body and mind.

They laid entangled in one another enjoying the residual tremors and sparks of pleasure that would course occasionally through them.  

“Alistair?” Isabella purred in his ear.

“Isabella…?” He said through heavy breaths.

“You alright?”

Alistair laughed and kissed her. “Fantastic.”

He slid from on top of Isabell and propped himself up so he could look down at her.. “I think, if you don’t mind, I’ll consider this time my first time.” Alistair reached over and palmed a breast.

Isabella laughed.  “Careful. If we keep this up you might actually start to like The Pearl.”

The thought didn’t repulse him like it once did. His fingertips drew lightly along her breast. Only with her though.

“Well,” He moved down her body and spread her thighs. “I’ve come to really like your pearl.” He  wiggled his eyebrows then leaned over and sucked her, now painfully sensitive, nub.

“Alistair!” Isabella gasped and shoved his head away.

“I’m sorry.” He wasn’t.

“Also, that was the cheesiest line ever.”

Alistair kissed her above her navel, “That’s me, all cheese.”

  
  
  
  


Turned out that Isabella still wasn’t done with him.

He liked it when she bent over the edge of the bed and had him enter her from behind. The angle made it easy for the head of his cock to rub against the spot in the back they loved.She came twice from that alone. He loved gripping her hips to pull her onto him, the sound of their bodies slapping together. And he definitely liked the view of her ass, and watching her cunt swallow him. It amused her when he pulled out of her and shot his cum across her back. Where he got the idea from he didn’t know. It just came to him. He did like seeing his cum against her skin.

Alistair thought he was going to explode when she straddled his face and rode his tongue to orgasm.

What he liked the most was when she climbed on top of him and impaled herself on his cock. Isabella was breathtaking writhing on top of him, head tilted back, squeezing her breasts. From down here he could see her playing with herself and him filling her at the same time. Alistair could easily manipulate her pleasure from this position; denying her release. Over and over he would bring her to the brink then stop. He loved making the the expression on her face change from pleasure, to frustration, to anger, and back to pleasure. Isabella only twice threatened to kill him if he didn’t make her come.  He finally allowed her her release, his hands digging into the plump flesh of her hips, thrusting up into her, her hands gripping her heavy globes to her chest to keep them from bouncing as she rode him.

 

 

They laid together afterward, tangled in each other’s limbs. Neither one could breathe properly.

“Fuck, Alistair.” Isabella was sore, panting, wore out, and completely satiated.

He reached over and squeezed her nipple. “Well, you’ll have to wait a minute.” Alistair gestured to his half-hard cock. He was finally seeing an upside to the increased Warden stamina.

“I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Alistair stroked himself as he massaged her breasts. It didn’t take long until he was fully hard. “Again?”

Isabella climbed on top of him. “Again.”


End file.
